1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cab, and to a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
The cab in a work vehicle, such as a motor grader, is provided with an air-conditioning unit for cooling or heating the inside of the cab body as is exemplified in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2011-225110. The air-conditioning unit cools the air inside the cab body to generate cool air, and blows the generated cool air out from venting ports via a duct. The above-mentioned air-conditioning unit may generate not only cold air but also warm air.